


Something worth fighting for

by Willofhounds



Category: Dragons of Alantis Heir to the Dragons
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alliances, Gen, Lords, Overlords, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: You think you know the story of Atlantis. That it was a paradise for all men and women who entered it. That they had magic the like that the world has not seen since. You don't know the real story.In Atlantis' darkest hour a set of heroes will arise. Some from places you wouldn't expect. Led by a leader who is looking to die but save his men. When his men are threatened the hero that many saw in him comes forth. Before the end a choice will have to be made. A choice that will effect not only Atlantis but the world outside as well.





	1. A killer on the loose

Mercy's POV

Alantis had changed much in the year since the fall of the Black Hawk alliance. A name that once spread fear and hatred now lay almost forgotten. Half of the once powerful group formed a new Allliance called Wicked Soulz. It was coled by Flare and Mayhem. Two powerful and well known lords.

The name Flare brought anger out of him. Mercy was normally calm and collected but the memory of what Flare had done to his men was still fresh in his memory. It had taken a long time for his men to recover. Now that they had recovered Stray Dogs was becoming a well known face. Many other lords feared the Stray Dogs. Not just because of their strength but the loyalty of the men who made it.

They were originally named Stray Dogs as a joke. A band of misfits that didn't have a place anywhere. So they scrounged up what money they could and bought a small town. Slowly over the course of the year they made it into a formidable kingdom. Everyone had a job. There were no slackers and if it came down to it they all would fight for their home.

They had made allies with the Choas Alliance and Reapers Alliance. This meant trade and peace between the two. As the more powerful of the three Choas looked after their allies but were still weary. As they had learned when the Black Hawks fell even your closest friend could become an enemy. Sadly it was happening more and more often as of late.

Wars had been breaking out left and right. Refugees seeking shelter came to Stray Dogs. Not many left once they stayed for more than a few weeks. The comraderie was contagious. The Lord's didn't look down upon the vassels instead worked to help them.

Still not everything was happy in his home. Rumors had broken out that a killer was loose in the small town just outside of his kingdom. The town officials were asking for aid. It was hard to ignore the town but all of his generals were preparing for the eventual return of Wicked Soulz. Maybe he could make a quick trip just to see if it was anything to be worried about.

Fredrick his second in command came up next to him. He had called for the man earlier. He had brown hair with green eyes. He was tall almost six feet with broad shoulders. He weilded a broadsword like it was nothing. His chosen weapon was a war axe though. He led the minitaur army. The ones that had sworn loyalty to him.

With that was the heavy Calvary and battle dragons. They were some of the lesser dragons that they had employed in their army. As long as they were fed and given a chance to fight they were happy.

Mercy's blue eyes turned to the mountain were his red Dragon Dorren lay. He had found the egg while on a mission when he was just a boy. Without knowing why he knew there was something special about it. So he kept it. A week later it hatch into a small red dragon. The town he had been staying in immediately threw him out. Local superstitions stated dragons were bad luck.

For awhile even he believed. Yet he could not bring himself to kill the dragon. About two months after he had found the egg a woman from the Reaper alliance was in the town that he at. She was looking for recruits and took an interest in him. Even more so when he finally showed her his most guarded secret. He joined Reapers after that and quickly rose through the ranks.

He shook himself of thought of the past as he said in greeting," Hey, Fred. How are things looking?"

He could see the man's jaw twitch as he said," Training is on schedule but we are still low in terms of archers. On top of that we don't have anyone that could actually properly train them."

That was there main issue. Out of all the problems with troops they could have. Their main issue was with archers. They only had 200 half trained archers. They just didn't have a dependable teacher.

Mercy preferred his sword and dagger personally. Though he could still use a bow if the situation called for it.

He said calmly," I have to leave the kingdom. I'm going to gather information on the killer that's loose. I want to be sure whoever it is won't make for the kingdon. I shouldn't be gone more than two or three days at most."

Surprise filled his friend's eyes. It wasn't often that he left the kingdom. Especially not without an escort. Even if he was just going two kilos to the south there was still a risk. A risk of an assassin by Mayhem and Flare sent to kill him. He wouldn't put it past either man.

"Are you sure about this? Mayhem and Flare have spies everywhere. We can't afford to lose you," green eyes met his blue.

They had been through a lot together. For some reason though he felt as if he had to go. He had to seek out this killer. He hadn't had a feeling like this in a long time. Not since he met Lulu. Then the feeling told him that it was the right path to follow her and he never regretted. Not once.

He said with a fond smile," I'll be back before you know it. I shouldn't be gone long. Trust me."

Fred gave him a long look with his piercing green eyes as said," You have one of your feelings again. Don't you?"

Mercy grinned as he said," I do."

"Ugh not again. Mercy the last time you had one of these feelings we got lost in a snowstorm," Fred growled.

He couldn't help it he laughed at his old friend. Fred quirked a small smile of his own and with that he was off. It would take him an hour to get to the small town by horse back. Taking Dorren wouldn't be the best idea even if he was faster.

He saddled up his horse Cadoc and led him out of the city. Once outside he could breathe a breath of fresh air. It had been awhile since he had gone outside of his city. Normally he was too busy running the kingdom and the alliance.

An hour later he was outside the town. Cadoc seemed to be happy to be outside as well. Still when they approached the town the townsfolk gave them looks of suspicion. It seemed that the cry for help had been genuine. Now they were suspicious of everyone.

He opened his jacket enough to show the symbol on his breast. It was a well recognized symbol by now. That of the Stray Dogs. The gold plating around his signified that he was the Lord of the Stray Dogs.

It didn't take long for suspicion to turn to gratefulness. They now knew that he was a friend not an enemy. He was met at the town center by the leader of the town.

He was a graying older man with kind brown eyes. The man held out his hand and said," Lord Mercy thank you for responding so quickly. My name is Robert I'm the appointed leader of the town. With war brewing on the horizon we weren't sure if you or your men had time to deal with the killer."

Mercy shook his hand and said," I came as soon as I could. We had to be sure that this killer wouldn't make his way to the kingdom's. Maybe we should take this some place more private?"

He had noticed that they were beginning to get a crowd. Somethings needn't be shared with the whole town. Especially since they didn't know if the killer was working with someone. Maybe for some extra money to feed their families. These were tough times for everyone after all.

Robert glanced around before nodding solemnly. It was obvious that he shared the other's concerns. Even in the kingdom's times were tough. Alliances and kingdom's that once took many refugees had closed their borders. More than once his own advisors had requested for him to do the same.

Yet he had been unable to. He remembered what it was like to have no place to go. He was not willing to let another go through the same fate that he had.

Robert led him to the village council hall. They went into one of the meeting rooms. In the room was a large wooden table that had many wooden chairs. The dust on the table spoke of how long it had been since it was used.

Once they had both taken a seat Robert handed his some paper. One sheet held a sketch of the victim. Under that was a brief biography of the person. The person had been a male of only 22 years. The male had planned on enlisting in the Stray Dog's army.

Mercy could find nothing in the papers that would cause someone to kill the man. He knew though things rarely were as plain as they seemed on paper. He would have to do his own investigation on the young man. First he needed to find the killer that was on loose.

Rubbing his eyes he asked," What do we know of the killer? Is there anyone that seems out of place in the town?"

Robert thought for a moment then he said," Two people have come into town since just before the attacks. One has already left and was a simple merchant. The other seems more like a drunk than anyone if consequence."

A drunk? Typically murderers did not stick around in a town to drink themselves drunk. Still it wouldn't hurt to speak to this person. Maybe their killer was just a reckless person. Something told him it wouldn't be so easy though.

He got directions to the town's bar and left immediately. It was still early in the day for someone to be drinking but he could at least scope the place out. To his surprise when he opened the door there was already someone there.

A man sat at the bar turned slightly so he could keep an eye on the door. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. Still the man barely glanced at him before returning to his drink. Mercy could see the outline of a sword at his hip and a bow and quiver across his back. He was wearing all black pieces of clothing. To the point were it was hard to see where one thing ended and another began. There was more to this man than just what he could see.

He decided to sit a few seats down from the man to watch him. He ordered an ale and pretended to sip at it. From his angle he couldn't see any identifying markers on the man. Even refugees kept their previous symbol until they found a new one. Yet this man had nothing.

Those green eyes were rare in Alantis. Few had eyes like that and most of them were presumed dead.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" A gravelly voice asked. It took him several seconds to realise that it came from the unknown man.

The man's voice was gravelly and rough from obvious lack of use. No doubt he was not one to make simple conversation. If anything the man seemed to dislike him without even hearing him out.

Mercy sipped at his ale. It was strong and bitter to the taste. Nothing like what he was used to back home. Still if it would get his foot in the door with this guy. It would be worth it.

He replied calmly," I was requested to come to this town do to there being a killer on the loose. I wanted to be sure the killer would not come to the kingdom's."

The man quirked a small humorless smile as he asked," So you chose choose to bother me? I guess i should be honored that Lord Mercy of the Stray Dogs took time out of his day to bother a drunk."

The man seemed to be making fun of him. There was some kind of strange amusement in his eyes. It didn't last long though. Soon they were hard again as the door opened. The man's left hand went to rest on his sword's hilt.

Mercy turned to see what the problem was. Men in dark cloaks stood in the doorway assessing the bar. Their eyes fell upon the two of them. Silver unfamiliar crest adorned their shoulders. This showed them as leaders of whatever alliance they belonged to.

His companion was on his feet in half a second watching them as they moved forward. The man in the front said with a growl," In accordance to the laws set by Lord Mayhem you are under arrest for treason."

It was obvious that they knew Mercy was there. Otherwise they would have used the dark haired man's name.

His companion smiled a cold smile as he asked," What if i don't want to submit to arrest? What will you do? Kill me?"

There were five of them and only one of him. How in the hell did he expect to win this? Still the man's stance did not show arrogance but pure power. Like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"We will kill you if necessary. Surely not even you could take five armed men by himself?" The one who had spoken before said.

This wasn't his fight yet he stepped up next to the swordsman. Mercy said with a growl," He's not alone."

Their eyes narrowed at the sight of him. A dark grin appeared on the drunk's face as he said," Five of you idiots I could take easily. Drunk or sober. Yet my friend here wants a piece of you. So I'll take the three on the left. You can have the two on the right."

Mercy didn't even have a moment to protest as the man drew his sword. The bartender grumbled out as he ducked below his bar," Not again. Why does he always bring trouble to my doorstep? Klien you better pay for the damages."

Klien wasn't that the name of the former Black Hawks leader? He didn't have much time to consider the new information as he too drew his sword. Mercy blocked an overhand strike and stepped around to avoid a thrust to his gut. The men weren't playing around and they didn't care if they killed him.

He continued to block strikes but that was all he could do. Outnumbered he couldn't make any attacks of his own. As he blocked another attack though a knife buried itself into his opponents armpit. Normally the man's armor would have blocked it. Instead it slipped through the small weakness in the armor. Every armor had its weakness. Knees and armpits were most common.

Now he only that had one opponent to deal with he was able to disarm his opponent. When he turned to help his drunk friend he found the man pulling his sword free from one of the attacker's chest. On the floor of the bar lay two others with similar fatal wounds. There was no pity or regret in the man's gaze. Just simple acceptance. It was as if killing didn't bother him.

The man wiped the blood from his sword stoically before sheathing the blade. Cold eyes then turned to him and his living opponent.

"Why is he still alive? Kill him," The man demanded.

Mercy blinked then said," There is no reason to kill him."

The man snorted as he said," If you let him live he will only bring more. No it's better to end him and be done with it."

Mercy watched as the blood drained from the others face. Instead of being reassuring to the man he said," It is not the Stray Dogs way. I won't let you kill him."

The drunk said pulling his knife from the other opponent," If i wanted to kill you I would have done it already. Stand aside I cannot let word get out that I was here."

Mercy stubbornly stayed in front of the other. He would not stand aside and let a kill needlessly happen. Everyone had the potential to change if given the chance.

The man growled as he drew his knife again ready to throw it," Damn it! Move!"

Stubbornly he shook his head. During the fight he had come to realize that this man was the killer. This man who killed so easily was hesitating to kill him. He wasn't the lost cause that Mercy and many others thought he was. He just had to prove it.

Frowning Mercy said," If you want to kill him you will have to get through me. Something tells me you kill for a reason. That you don't kill innocent people. If I'm wrong prove it by killing me."

The knife wavered. It was ever so slight that if he hadn't been watching so closely he would have missed it. Most people would have put it up to him being drunk. Mercy knew better. The drinking wouldn't interfere with his skills so much. After all he had just taken down for people. One of which was with a perfectly executed knife through.

"Do you have a death wish? Is that why you are so insistent on dying?" The man growled.

Mercy replied softly," I could ask you the same thing. I don't know who you are but i can see your pain. There is something about you that is familiar. Yet I'm sure we have never met."

The man flinched. For a tense moment they just stared at each other. Mercy didn't want to move wrong and cause the man to kill him. That would defeat the purpose.

A voice from over the side of the bar said," Listen to the kid, Klien. He's not a bad guy. A little naïve but not a bad kid."

It was the bartender. It took him a moment to realize that was the second time someone called the man Klien. Could it really be?

Before he could scrutinize the man he sheathed his knife. He turned to them and said," I'll let you go this time. Tell Mayhem the next time he sends someone after me I'll publically disembowel them."

The only living opponet gulped loudly before nodding obviously terrified. Then with a sharp moment the man left. Leaving him alone with the bodies and one survivor. Not before he saw the black gold crest at the bottom of his shirt. The symbol of the Black Hawks.


	2. Killer's eyes

/N Thanks for the reviews guys.

Itz Mercy: I'm glad it lived up to your expectations. Keep reviewing my friend.

Klein's POV

:Its already been a year huh? So much has changed since the fall of the Black Hawks. I became an assassin for hire. Blue is God knows where. Eon is the bartender fielding my assignments. Even XIII was gone being the lazy ass he was.: He thought.

The thought of his old team made him want to go back to the bar for a drink. He had spent most of the last year avoiding anything to do with them. With the exception of Eon.

Eon had become something of a handler for him. The bar itself ran an illegal hit operation. If you needed someone killed you contacted Eon. He would give you the price and when it would be done. You payed half up front the other half upon confirmation of the kill.

All thoughts of his past stopped when his target came into view. A blond haired man stepped out of his house. This man was suspected in numerous child abductions but no one could prove it. Part of the issue was corrupt officials.

He drew an arrow notching it into his string. Then he drew it back between his index and middle finger so that his thumb touched his jawline just before the ear. The man was oblivious to the danger he was in. Once the shot was lined up he loosed the arrow.

A resounding thwack went through the air as the arrow his home. The arrow was specially made to pierce bone and armor. The man staggered a bit before collapsing on the ground. Klien watched him struggle to draw a breath in. Knowing it was impossible for him to do so.

That had been a kill shot. In a matter of seconds the man would be dead. No medic could save him from a shot like that even with magic. His job was done here.

He was climbing down from his perch when he heard a cry," Uncle!"

His head shot back up to see a child no older than five or six running up to the now still man. Shit. If he had known there was a kid around he would have waited.

More people were coming out of the house now at the child's cry. Most of them were only a few years older than the man. From the distance he could see a of silver. There was a leader over their someone. He needed to make his exit before someone started to search the grounds.

Using the waning shadows he left the area. He made his way back to the inn that Eon owned. The man as always accepted that he had killed again without question. It was a working relationship. One that never changed. It was probably for the best. After all he was the only one that would still talk to Klien.

He spent the next three days drinking himself into oblivion. It was the same routine he did just after a kill. Even if the guy deserved it he still felt guilty. Especially about those kids seeing the body. He hated himself the most for that. No child should have to see such a thing.

He was on his fourth ale of the day when the door opened. It was too early for the farms or civilized people to be out. Instinctively he checked that he mark was covered. No use letting it get out that he was once a Black Hawk. Or specifically the long search for leader. No that would just bring trouble.

The man that entered was tall little more than six feet in height. He shoulders were broad as if used to lifting heavy things. Yet a flash of gold caught his attention. They had a Lord in their midst. Just lovely.

It took him a long moment to recognize the kid. Lord Mercy of the Stray Dogs. Just lovely. That kid better hope he wasn't thinking of recruiting Klien. It wouldn't happen. He wasn't just some stray one could take off the streets. He was alone for a good reason.

Terrible things happened around him. It started off small but always turned into a big disaster. That's why he never stayed in one place for too long.

From the corner of his eye he watched as the man pretended to drink his ale. This was no longer amusing to him. This guy was just a kid and it was best to figure out what he wanted early.

He asked his voice gravelly from lack of use," What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

He winced internally at the sound of his voice. By the gods he sounded terrible. Like someone who was battling a cold.

Mercy replied calmly after sipping at his ale," I was requested to come to this town. There is a killer on the loose. I wanted to be sure the killer wouldn't come to the kingdom's."

Klien wanted to roll his eyes. This stupid kid thought he killed for the sake of killing. No he killed to survive.

He smirked at the man and asked," So you chose to bother me? I guess I should be honored Lord Mercy of the Stray Dogs took time out of his day to bother a drunk."

He was faintly amused by all of this. Stray Dogs were an up and coming group. Many wanted to join their ranks if only for protection. The rumors he heard about the Strays were very similar to what people had said about the Hawks. Yet he still wanted nothing to do with them.

His amusement faded when the door opened again. This time men in dark cloaks burst in. Each had a silver lined crest on it. A crest he recognized as one of the secondary alliances for Wicked Soulz.

A part of him wanted to snarl. He didn't though. That would give away that he wasn't just a useless drunk.

One of the men stepped forward his eyes landing on Klien immediately. He said with a growl," In accordance to the laws set by Lord Mayhem you are under arrest for treason."

Treason? Oh dear. It seems that his old friend needed a reminder of who betrayed who. One that he would gladly give.

It was obvious that they knew who Mercy was though. Otherwise they would habe definitely called him out by name. That couldn't be done in this instance. His name could ensite a full on rebellion. That was the last thing a coward like Mayhem wanted.

With a cold smile he asked," What if I don't want to submit to arrest? What will you do? Kill me?"

They wouldn't kill him here. Mayhem wanted his execution to be public. So that everyone would see what happened to those who defied him.

"We will kill you if necessary. Surely not even you could take five armed men by himself?" The one who spoke.

Looking them up and down he could tell that the one speaking was the leader. The rest seemed more like grunts than anything else. How they became leaders he would never understand. Still he was pretty sure that he could take these five fairly easily. He had worse odds than this before.

Before he could reply though Mercy growled," He's not alone."

They narrowed their eyes at Mercy while Klien was intruiged. It wasn't often that a Lord would stick up for some unknown supposed criminal. He liked this guy. Not that he would show it.

Instead he chose to say with a dark grin," Five of you idiots I could take easily. Drunk or sober. Yet my friend here wants a piece of you. So I'll take the three on the left. You can have the two on the right."

Eon said with a grumble," Not again. Why does he always bring trouble to my doorstep? Klien you better pay for the damages."

He grinned as he drew his sword. Eon for all of his grumbling never asked for a coin in repayment. Even when Klien had offered before. Part of them being old friends. Eon had always looked after him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he had to block. The attack clumsy but had some serious power behind. It didn't take him long though to break though the others guard. It was sloppy from no formal swordsman training. Klien had been training as a swordsman since he was seven. Archer training started when he was nine.

As he broke through the others guard he hit him in stomach with the blunt side of his blade. This knocked the breath out of the man. In the moment it took the other to recover it he had already slit his throat. So instead of breathing air he was breathing blood.

The other two were watching him wearily now. Much more cautious than their companion. Too bad for them they picked the wrong person to come after. He was not known for his mercy. Not since the fall of his people.

He engaged the leader in quick swordsplay. The man was disappointingly easy to bring down even as his companion joined in. The leader fought with a fencer's style. It was good for him combat situations.

He had to force himself not sigh as he pierced the man through the stomach with his blade. A wound that even if they got a healer right now. It would be fatal. The leader had only worn light leather armor. It offered no real protection.

Lightly he checked on Mercy's progress. The young Lord was struggling to keep up with his two opponents. Pulling his knife from his belt he flung it at the point just below the shoulder. Where there was a gap in the armor. It was a fatal strike.

With that he spun on his heel to block an attack from his final opponent. It seemed the man was putting a last ditch effort to kill him. Likely to save his own skill. Too bad these guys were to stupid to run. If they had he wouldn't have given chase. It was neither his style or in his time to chase someone. He had other things he wanted to do after all.

Like the others before him it didn't take him long to kill the man. A simple thrust to the chest and the light went out behind the man's eyes. He was happy to see that Mercy too had finished. Until he saw that the fifth and final man was alive. Just disarmed.

Klien demanded," Why is he still alive? Kill him!"

Mercy the naive fool just blinked at him and replied," There is no reason to kill him."

How they were letting such naive kids become Lord's was beyond him. It was obvious this kid couldn't do what had to be done. If he could the man would be dead. Not watching them in fear.

He snorted and said coldly," If you let him live he will only bring more. No. Its better to end him and be done with it."

Mercy argued back stubbornly," It's not the Stray Dog's way. I won't let you kill him."

Did this fool honestly think he could stop him? He pulled his knife from one of the opponents and said," If i wanted to kill you I would have done so already. Stand aside I cannot let word get out that i was here."

Mercy stayed stubbornly in front of him. It made him twitch with the need to kill.

"Damn it! Move!" He growled.

Honestly he didn't want to kill the young Lord. It was a waste. Given a few years to grow he could be one of the best. As he was now though. He was too naive. Not everyone deserves a second chance.

Mercy shook his head and said," If you want to kill him you will have to go through me. Something tells me you kill for a reason. That you don't kill innocent people. If I'm wrong prove it by killing me."

Oh he was tempted to kill the boy alright. If only to prove a point. He was a killer plain and simple. One doesn't come back from the things he had done.

His knife wavered ever so slightly. Something that hadn't happened since his first kill. He could see that Mercy didn't see him as just a drunk anymore. That was dangerous for him. If he tried looking into Klien's past bad things would come his way.

He tried again to get the boy to move by growling," Do you have a death wish? Is that why you are so insistent on dying?"

Mercy surprised him by saying softly," I could ask you the same thing. I don't know who you are but i can see your pain. There is something familiar about you. Yet I'm sure we have never met."

Klien couldn't help it. He flinched. No one had said such a thing to him since Leon. For a tense moment they just stared at each other.

Eon broke the silence by saying," Listen to the kid, Klien. He's not a bad guy. Just a little naive at times."

For a moment Klien and Eon's eyes met. Stormy grey met poison green. They battled for dominance. Finally he looked back towards the kid.

Sheathing his knife he said to the kneeling man," I'll let you go this time. Tell Mayhem the next time the next time he sends someone after me I'll publically disembowel them."

With a sharp movement he left the bar without another word. He had been in town for too long. It was time for him to move on again. Find somewhere else to hole up. Maybe return to his cabin in the woods. For now he just had to get away and be sure he wasn't followed.

Eon's POV

He watched as his friend left his bar. Teito or Klien as he was more known as had killed four of Mayhem's men again.

His old friend had hardened his heart since the fall of the Black Hawks. Before he wouldn't have killed them. Incapacitated yes. But not killed.

It hurt him to see how far his friend had fallen. The Teito Klien he knew had been a kind man. Hard to please but kind nonetheless. That kindness was all but gone now.

He had found his friend after the destruction of the kingdom. Teito had retreated to his cabin in the mountains. Only Eon and Blue knew it existed.

When he found the younger man Teito was drinking himself to death. It took three days to get Teito sober enough to be coherent. When he did the desolate look in his friend's eyes hurt.

He shuddered at the memory. Now Teito was a contract killer. Using his bar as a front to get contracts. Sometimes he wished that he had strength to refuse his friend. Yet he couldn't. If he did he had no doubt that Teito would drink himself to death.

Rubbing a hand over his face he helped Mercy bring the bodies out. When they were out of his bar he said stretching," Don't think ill of Klien. He had been through a lot. Now he searches for peace in all the wrong places."

"By killing people?" Came the soft question.

For a moment he didn't know how to answer it. Yes, Klien killed people but the ones he killed were never innocent. There was never a civilian casualty either. His friend was one of the best sharp shooters in the world. There was no one like him in all of Atlantis.

"He kills those that need to be killed. It's against his code to kill a child and never an innocent," Was his soft reply.

It didn't change the fact that his friend was a murderer. Still it was better than some out there. Some who killed for the sake of killing.

Mercy asked," What happened to him?"

The innocence in that gaze was the reason he answered the way he did," War happened. He watched those he considered his brothers either die or join the enemy. Truthfully Klien is more like a lost child than a killer. If he had direction it wouldn't be so bad. If he had someone or something..."

Someone worth fighting for. That wouldn't take advantage of him. The reason why the Black Hawks were created. To give those a home who had no one and nothing. That had skills others would exploit for evil. Even those that didn't have skills found a home with the strange Lord.

Then Mayhem betrayed them taking more than half the alliance with him. An attack on the castle happened not two days later. Mayhem with the help of his allies seiged the castle. Even as skilled as the remaining Hawks were they could not hold off forever. Leon, Teito's half brother had called for a retreat. In the middle of the escape he had been killed. Teito's last living relative was killed while he had been defending civilians.

That broke what was left of friend's already fragile sanity. When the battle had been over he fled. That damned cabin was his safe heaven. No doubt he would return to it till the heat died down on him.


	3. Code Shadow Spire part 1

XIII's POV

With a small yawn he made his way to the bar Eon owned. It was the last reported place that Teito had been seen. He hoped to find his ex leader there. So far the man had been able to stay one step ahead of him. It was beginning to get frustrating for him. After all he was known as the laziest of the Black Hawks.

The bar wasn't hard to find. He had been here several times in an effort to catch up to Teito. Unfortunately his friend had already left by the time he arrived in past times. Something told him that this time would be the same.

Eon growled out when he opened the door," No more visitors today. I have had enough trouble."

A grin formed on XIII's face as he asked," Not even for an old friend, Eon?"

Eon's eyes shot up to meet his. The once warm brown eyes were cold. They reminded him a lot of Teito's eyes. His friend's green eyes had once been so warm. Then the attack on the stronghold happened. Leon's death had devastated the older man. The last time he had seen the green gaze was right before Teito had disappeared. They were so cold. It was like his will had been broken.

Eon said a smile forming but it did not meet the elder man's eyes," XIII it has been a long time. I never thought i would see the laziest general in the whole army at my bar. Let me guess you're looking for Klien."

XIII took a seat across from the man and said," I am. I heard he was nearby on business. Where can i find him Eon?"

Eon rubbed his eyes tiredly as he replied," Just missed him, kid. Not two hours ago he left heading north."

True to his nature he swore violently. He had been so close yet so far. Months of tracking his ex leaders movements and he missed the man. By mere hours!

"Another job?"

Eon shook his head and whispered even though they were the only ones there," Mayhem sent a squad to find him. He killed four of the five men and a young Lord took the last one prisoner. Denying the Hawk his kill and able to live to tell about."

What?! To deny Teito his kill was like signing your own death warrant. To be able to deny him his kill and still be alive was almost impossible. It intruiged the lazy former general.

He asked in a whisper of his own," Who is this guy, Eon? When you said young Lord. He's got to be older than I am. Right?"

"No I would see he's barely out of his teens. A new upcoming Lord with powerful friends. Trained by Lulu herself."

Lulu of the Reapers. Must be some kid. She wasn't known for her paitence with anyone. Hell he met the woman once and she almost took his head off.

Before any other questions could be asked the door opened. It revealed a man in his early twenties. He was tall just over six feet with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A black background and a white wolf's head last but not least the gold outline. If his information was correct that was the leader of the Stray Dogs. What was he...

He shot a glare at Eon who had a smug look on his face. The damned old man knew he would show up. How he knew XIII would never understand. Somehow someway the man always knew.

XIII asked hoping to get some clarification," Him? That's who was able to stop Klien from killing? He's little more than a welp."

The man in question growled at being called a welp. Not that it matter he was little more than a boy. XIII had at least half a decade on him. No doubt if it came down to it he could beat him in a fight. He was training by the Hawk himself.

Eon said sounding exasperated," Enough, XIII. I will not have anymore fighting in my bar today. Mercy if you're going to come in you might as well sit down."

He had almost forgotten how informal Eon was. The only person he ever showed respect was Teito. Even then it was a fickle thing. Sometimes he would show respect sometimes he wouldn't. Still everyone loved the man.

Mercy surprised him by taking a seat next to him. The boy looked tired more so than one should at his age. No doubt it was from having such responsibility at such a young age. It reminded him of when the Black Hawks had first started. When it was just him and Teito. They had been so young at the time. Now they were so weary. Much more than they should be for just entering their thirties.

Mercy said his eyes trialing to where the silver lined emblem lay," General XIII of the Black Hawks. It's an honor to meet you."

He had to hold back a snort. He was no general. Hadn't been for a long time. Even when he was younger he was lazy. He never understood why Teito refused to let him be a regular soldier. Instead making him his second in command. Maybe it was because they had grown up together. Or maybe it was because his friend had seen something in him. Who knew.

Eon placed an ale in front of him and the boy. He took a sip before he replied," Don't let anyone here you say that name, welp. It causes nothing but trouble."

Mercy growled out his anger getting the better of him," I am not a welp. Why are you here? If you are here to kill someone I will stop you."

XIII couldn't help it. He started laughing at the welp. The boy thought he could defeat one of the Hawks. Teito let him when the last battle. Even without being there for it he knew it in his heart. Teito wasn't one to kill a new and upcoming Lord without a good reason. Even one as naive as this one.

When he finally got ahold of himself he said," Tell you what, welp. If you can get Klien to agree to join you I will as well. I'm sure what's left of the in hiding Hawks would as well. If not you will leave me alone. Do we have a deal?"

Part of him knew this was a gamble. If Teito joined the man he would end up in the army again. He was too lazy for that kind of work. While he was a renounded swordsman he was nothing compared to Teito.

Teito had been a swords protege from a young age. He had mastered the art of the sword by the age of ten. Then mastered the art of the bow by age 11. He hadn't missed a shot since he was 11. This earned him the nickname Hawk.

Mercy looked at him sternly. The expression wasn't one he expected on someone so young. It made him give the boy his full attention. There was something different about him. It was the same thing he felt when Teito had told him he was going to make his own group. That he was going go take all misfits and give them a home.

Now that he thought about it. Teito hadn't been kidding that day. He still remembered that day vividly.

Flashback

He and Teito stood on top of the guard's tower of the Dragon's Fire alliance. As the top archers in the alliance they got to pick their shifts. It was a peaceful group nothing ever happened around here. For that XIII was grateful. He was too lazy to join a group bound for nothing but war. Yet, when he looked in his friends eyes he could see that the other wanted more. Wanted more but didn't want to abandon his childhood friend.

Teito said drawing him from his thoughts," XIII... I'm leaving. I can't stay here any longer. Tonight I'm going to talk to Zack then I'm gone. I know you like the quiet life so I'm not going to ask you to go with me."

He could practically hear what was left unsaid. Teito wouldn't ask him to go with him but he desperately wanted him to. Part of him wanted to deny his brother in all but blood. That he wanted to stay in the peaceful town. A larger part of him denied the want to stay. They had been through too much together to separate now.

He sighed and replied," Man this is troublesome. You know if you leave that will mean I get twice as much work," Teito flinched and he continued," Well I guess that means I'll have to come with you. That is if you will have this lazy bag of bones."

A huge grin appeared on the other's face as he said," Yeah let's do it. I should probably warn you though. I'm going to make my own group."

Teito hopped from his post and ran off before he could react. He was going to... wait what?!

He took off after his friend yelling," Are you fucking kidding me?! You want to do what?! Have you lost it?!"

The soldiers of the alliance saw the strangest thing ever. XIII chased the ebony haired boy around the grounds. The normally lazy boy was yelling something while the energetic boy was laughing head off. It was definitely an amusing sight for them to see.

It wasn't until almost three months later that he and Teito stood in their new castle. It wasn't much just a small castle but it had room to improve. It had a barracks and a few houses. Already people were coming to meet them. Mostly wanders and strays without a place to call their own. Teito had given an awe inspiring speech the day before.

Many of the men had signed up to be conscripted soldiers while others went to make farms or other needed resource makers. It hadn't been much but people were beginning to flock to them. It was the other's idealism. Everyone was equal no matter who or what you were.

Looking out over the small village that was beginning to assemble Teito said," We did it. Part of me can't believe that this is actually happening."

XIII knew the feeling. If someone had told him a year ago that they would be leading a village he would have laughed in their faces. But here they were. A new alliance had formed and Teito named it the Black Hawks. What would later become one of the most feared names Alantis had ever heard.

End of flashback

Mercy seemed to have left while he was in his flashback. He downed his ale and ordered another. It was going to be a long day.

Blue's POV

She stood on top of the tower of Reapers. It was her favorite spot in the kingdom to just be alone. A year prior she would be advising her leader on war tactics and how to help his people. A year prior their family was still whole.

Now the Black Hawks were scattered to the wind. She used to have visions of the future but ever since the siege on their home she hadn't had one. It had taken her six months to find a semblance of normal. This was found with the Reapers.

She glanced down at the crest on her shoulder. It was a black background with grey scythe. The sign of the Reapers with a iron colored trim. This marked her as a civilian. She wanted nothing to do with the military after the Black Hawks fall.

The wind suddenly changed directions. It brushed against her face. She felt something in her mind shift.

Vision

Fire rained everyone. Two dragons were in the sky fighting to the death. One was a fiery red color while the other Dragon was a forest green. The red one she recognized immediately. It was Mayhem's dragon.

That wasn't her only surprise either. As she turned to get a better look an arrow wooshed past her ear hitting an orc behind her. Her eyes looked up seeking out the archer. When her blue green eyes met the poison green eyes she gasped in surprise. Teito Klien was killing left and right in the battle ground. A cold look in his eyes that she had only seen once before. He wasn't alone either.

Her eyes shot up to see XIII fighting against an unfamiliar man. Their swords clashed expertly against each other. A little farther down Eon was engaged in a fight with Mayhem. The younger Lord seemed to have the upper hand.

She wanted to scream when she saw him disarm her friend. Even knowing she couldn't do anything she ran to help Eon. Before she could even make it half way to them Mayhem's sword pierced Eon's chest. The shock, pain and sadness forced her out of the vision.

End of vision

Tears were rolling down her face when she returned to the present. It had been a long time since she had seen such a terrible vision. She had hoped those days were behind her. Obviously they weren't.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her scream in terror. Her hand went to the knife in her belt. It took her several moments to recognize Lulu.

Lulu had rescued her from her darkness six months ago. Allowed her to join the Reapers even though she was wanted by Wicked Soulz. She was her friend.

Lulu asked concern in her gaze," Blue are you okay? What happened? The guards said you were having some kind of fit."

She said breathlessly," You need to contact Eon immediately. Last i heard he was outside of the Stray Dogs alliance stronghold. Tell him it's a code Shadow Spire."

This was one of their emergency codes. Only to be used if one of their own was seen in a vision. She would definitely classify this as a Shadow Spire emergency. There was only one higher code than that. A code that they planned for but never used. That they thankfully had never used.

She shuddered at the memory of the all black Dragon. Leinad had been Leon's Dragon before his death. While the Dragon was alive now it was mostly insane. Though on a rare occasion it would obey its bonded's brother. Code Dragon Spire. Only to be used if there was no other option.

Lulu was giving her worried looks but immediately began barking orders to guards. Like a true friend she would help Blue. The seer could only hope that they weren't to late. She knew what she had to do.

She left Lulu to her duties while she went to the falconery. She picked out the falcon that Teito had given her on her birthday after she joined him. After writing a quick note asking to meet she sent it off. That falcon could find Teito no matter where he was.


End file.
